


Merry-go-round(and-round-and-round)

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Tony's just completely done with this 'time loop' business.





	Merry-go-round(and-round-and-round)

**Author's Note:**

> I have several longer things in progress, but none of them are done and this is as complete as it's gonna get, so. I love time loops, they are really fun to read. Not sure how well I did, so constructive criticism, feedback on what I did well/could improve, and comments are welcome!  
> \--  
> I do not own Marvel, nor am I associated with it. I do not give my permission for my works to be posted on other sites like Goodreads.

Tony did not appreciate having to go through the same few days over and over again. It was tiring fighting the same enemy day in and day out and making no progress. He was done with the whole affair.

Not everyone felt this way, of course. Steve was still out there fighting the good fight, being all ridiculously Captain America. For the fifty-seventh time. He just never gave up.

Seriously? Tony wanted to remind the good Captain that the definition of insanity was repeating the same thing over and over again and expecting different results, but he’d already done that a few iterations ago.

He thought his jaw might still be sore even though he’d reset several times since then. Being punched by a super-soldier was no joke.

Clint had decided to take up his standing invitation for drinks this time, which was alright. Once they’d shaken his brain-control and gotten him to New York, he was usually a decent guy. Smart mouth too, which Tony could appreciate. Tony’d had new hearing aids designed for ages for the guy, but he couldn’t manufacture them soon enough in the loop for it to be worthwhile.

They would all reset again before Clint got much use out of them. Tony didn’t mention them because he wasn’t sure how that would go down. Would Clint want the hearing aids for the few hours before they reset? Would he want to wait each time to get new ones?

Hell, would he even want new hearing aids? He didn’t know the guy well enough to know how that would go down. Not yet. Normally he wouldn't care and would just go ahead and ask, but right now he was stuck in a seemingly endless time loop with him.

He’d get to know him well enough to just ask, eventually. For now, he didn’t want to rock the boat and have the next five loops be restarted by way of his death via angry SHIELD agent assassination.

Odds were good it wouldn't even be Clint to take him out, but Natasha or Agent instead.

So Tony was learning ASL. It seemed prudent. He had Jarvis help him, though he kept having to review at the beginning of each loop, to make sure he didn’t keep going over the same things. He was already getting enough of that, thanks.

Natasha helped him sometimes, when they were alone. She’d caught him practicing by himself and while she’d never asked him why he was learning, he had the feeling she already knew and approved. She was also teaching him Russian, just to pass the time.

They all had plenty of time now.

Of the entire ‘Avengers’ team trapped in the time loop, Captain America and Thor were the only ones still fighting the Chitauri and Loki every time. And Tony wasn’t certain that Thor had even noticed they were in a time loop in the first place. He knew Thor was trapped with them only because he altered his attacks each time.

All three SHIELD agents cut their losses even before Tony did. They swung by to bash Clint in the head real quick for ‘recognitive recalibration’ as soon as the loop started, and then settled back to watch the show.

Bruce tended to duck out and find somewhere quiet to chill. If Tony was lucky, he decided to chill in his lab with him and they could Science together. Bruce knew he was perfectly safe from Loki there, since Loki only messed around on the roof and the penthouse and never went down to the lab levels. He didn’t seem to be caught in the loop, fortunately.

Tony downed another glass. This had been fun and interesting at first, but he was thoroughly bored of it by now. He couldn’t even fiddle around and design anything new. Every time the reset came around all the progress he’d made vanished, save for what he could remember.

He was good, but he didn’t have a photographic memory, just a phenomenal one. Small details were sometimes lost, and he kept having to input the same design repeatedly to get to the point he’d left off at, which was dull. And irritating.

The only thing he bothered to do was to recalibrate a few things on the suit he’d worn in the initial invasion, which was what he had to work with. He did that as soon as each loop began, because they’d agreed- well, he and the spy twins had agreed- to allow the nuke to land just the once to see what happened and they’d still reset anyway so why not stop it.

Deciding to stop it didn’t mean he had to go out himself and fly it through the wormhole, so reworking the armor it was. Then he was free to do whatever he so desired for the rest of the loop, because nothing he did really affected anything anyway.

His brain was going to melt out of his ears if he got any more bored.

He wasn’t completely sure if he’d mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it should be mentioned that while I wrote Clint as Deaf and had Tony express some concerns about how to approach him about that, I am not Deaf, nor do I know any members of the Deaf community, so if that came across badly, please let me know how I can improve it. Thank you.


End file.
